csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Daryurian18
Welcome To the talk page of user Daryurian18, a wiki editor on this wiki, who is more than happy to respond to your messages. Please note that I live in UTC+2 and I am not always able to respond to your message so if I don't respond to any messages I may be asleep, busy or not online. Also please keep the talk page as civil as possible and don't fill it with spam, arguments or anything that is not beneficial to me, yourself or anyone else on the wiki. Thank you. Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 13:31, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks Random Message Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 20:15, March 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Greetings I'm fine. How about you? ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:20, March 19, 2018 (UTC) *I am fine thank you for asking. Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 21:19, April 4, 2018 (UTC) RE: Chief Yeah, that's just what I decided to name the "Founder" tag on this wiki! :P ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:36, April 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hey Ugh, no. How could anyone confuse me for that mate? I'm not Crash. I'm Dingodile! :P ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:54, June 22, 2018 (UTC) RE:Hey I'm good --[[User:HarryPforLife| HarryPforLife ]][[User talk:HarryPforLife| ' Talk ']] 22:28, July 18, 2018 (UTC) shitposting I made a shitpost just for you. ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) | USER • WALL | 05:12, August 24, 2018 (UTC) *Lol Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 08:20, August 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hello Alright, you? ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:35, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Good thank you. Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 13:13, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Your input is requested Hey, Daryurian18. I wanted to make sure that you were aware of a proposal that may affect some of the content that you've added to the wiki, if the proposal passes. You are free to voice your opinions of the proposal by replying to the thread. If you have an issue with the idea of your test pages being moved to your userspace, you are free to vote against the proposal. If you are okay with it, you are free to support the proposal. If you are indifferent, you are free to give a neutral vote. You are not obliged to vote. I just thought that since the proposal may affect your content, that you would want to take the opportunity to voice your opinions on the proposal. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:13, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Your Simple Coding pages Hey, Daryurian18. I just wanted to let you know that I have moved your simple coding pages over to User:Daryurian18/Simple coding page and User:Daryurian18/Simple coding page 2 in response to to the wiki. So your test pages are now in your userspace, but are otherwise the same as before. If you have any questions or concerns about this, please let me know. Thanks! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:29, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Nomination for Assistant and Content Moderator Hey, Daryurian. I wanted to let you know that I've nominated you for Assistant and Content Moderator on C.Syde's Wiki. Please go to the User Rights Requests page and state whether or not you wish to accept the nomination. If you have any questions or concerns about this, please let me know. Thanks! :) ― C.Syde (talk | ) 23:32, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Your nomination for Assistant and Content Moderator rights Hey Daryurian, I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to approve your nomination for assistant and content moderator rights. You may or may not already be aware of the tools that come the said usergroups, but I thought I'd just go through them anyway. ;As an assistant and content moderator, you can : *Autopatrol other user's edits *Change protection levels and edit protected pages *Delete article comments *Delete pages *Edit blog articles *Edit talk page archives *Edit wiki-style forum archives *Import pages from a file upload *Mark reverted edits as bot edits *Move blog articles *Move pages without leaving redirects *Not be affected by rate limits *Override spoof checks *Override the title blacklist *Quickly revert the edits of the last user who edited a particular page *Search deleted pages *Toggle comments on blog articles *Undelete pages *Use higher limits in API queries *View a list of unwatched pages *View deleted history entries, without their associated text *View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions Don't feel like you're obliged to use your tools. You don't have to use your tools if you don't want to. If you're uncomfortable in a situation, you reserve the full right to back out of it, and ask another assistant or content moderator to handle it for you. Remember, Fandom is a volunteer service! We want you to be comfortable editing here! Congratulations with your new tools and good luck with them! :) ― C.Syde (talk | ) 10:52, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Thanks C.syde Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 20:32, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Question Why do you keep editing your user profile to change "Dary" to "dary" or vice versa? It seems more than a little strange that you've been doing this multiple times a day since February. - Octopus Wizard (talk)